Miror Quaenam Sis Tam Bella TRADUCCIÓN
by Deirdre Nord
Summary: Paul detiene a Bella antes de que pueda lanzarse del acantilado y arruinar su vida. Surgen complicaciones.
1. 1 Paul tira a Bella hacia atras

***Exención de responsabilidad: La historia y los personajes fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia fue escrita por MeraNaamJoker; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya que tengo el permiso del autor.

* * *

"Bella, no lo hagas. Por mí. Por favor." La voz era sólo un suspiro, desvaneciéndose con el viento entre los árboles.

"No te quedaras conmigo de otra manera," le recordé a Edward, que estaba equilibrándose de pie sobre el borde del acantilado. El agua negra se agitaba por debajo de nosotros. Me detuve, de pronto temerosa, pero luego recordé que cuanto más pronto salte más pronto podré subir a la cima otra vez y escuchar su voz una vez más. Me quité mis zapatos y me acerqué más, encrespando los dedos de mis pies alrededor de las rocas. Tomé una respiración profunda, y me incliné hacia delante.

Dolor.

Mi mundo entero era dolor. No era el tipo de dolor que estaba esperando, el dolor que venía de golpear contra la superficie del agua. Era mucho más específico, situado sobre todo en mi cabeza. No estaba mojada, tampoco, todavía estaba en tierra firme. Algo me había empujado lateralmente en el momento justo en que estaba a punto de caer por el borde. Abrí mis ojos -¿cuándo los había cerrado?- para ver dos furiosos ojos marrones devolviendo la mirada.

"Estúpida mierda," él dijo entre dientes. "¿Qué _carajo_ estabas pensando?"

"¿P-Paul?" Gimoteé. "¿Cuando-?"

Él me estaba mirando fijamente. No dijo nada, pero su mandíbula cayó abierta y una mirada aturdida dominó el rostro anguloso al que anteriormente sólo había visto mirando a través o más allá de mí. Me sentí... caliente. Tan caliente como si alguien me hubiese sumergido en un jacuzzi. El frio de mis ropas húmedas parecía evaporarse bajo su mirada -de hecho, las mismas ropas podrían haber desaparecido también, por cómo me recorría de arriba a abajo con sus ojos. Una luminiscencia invisible parecía acompañar el calor; podía sentir _algo_ irradiando a través de mí de la cabeza a los pies.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Volví a intentar.

"¡Que estúpida, pequeña coge sanguijuelas egoísta!" Rugió, siguiendo donde lo había dejado. Tomó mis hombros y me sacudió. "¿Qué demonios pensaste que iba a pasar allá abajo? ¡El agua está tan turbulenta que incluso tu maldito y precioso Jacob no intentaría saltar hoy! ¿Estás tratando de matarte y hacer que parezca un accidente?"

"No-o-o," traté de decir, pero con mi cabeza yendo para adelante y para atrás se me hacía difícil hablar. "¡Ow-oh-Paul, detente!"

Él se congeló, y luego inspiro de forma agitada. Sus manos temblaban al recogerme del suelo. Por un instante tan breve que pude haberlo imaginado, él me sostuvo contra su torso desnudo, y entonces me puso sobre mis pies, lejos de él, con un ruido sordo.

"Si no estabas intentando matarte," gruñó a través de dientes apretados, "entonces, ¿puedo preguntar qué carajo querías hacer? ¿Es por esto que Jacob me tiene vigilándote hoy? ¿Le dijiste que ibas a intentar ganar un premio Darwin o algo? Jesús, ¿coger a la garrapata absorbió tu cerebro también?"

"¡Yo no cogí a Edward!" Chillé, empujando la mano que había dejado en mi cintura para estabilizarme. "Ya te lo dije antes, estúpido; ¡tú-no-sabes- _nada_ de mí!" El calor había desaparecido; en su lugar fría, oscura desesperación floreció desde el agujero en mi pecho.

Se encogió, pero aún se veía lívido. "¿Con quién hablabas?"

"¿Hablaba?" Mantuve la cabeza entre mis manos, tratando de presionar contra el dolor. "Yo... Yo no estaba hablando con nadie."

"No me digas ni una puta mentira, maldita sea," dijo entre dientes, entrando en mi espacio otra vez. Retrocedí un paso; él siguió. "¿Quién no se quedara contigo de otra manera?"

Sentí lágrimas llenando mis ojos. Mi alegría secreta, mi vergüenza secreta -una y la misma cosa, y Paul de todas las personas tenía que ser el que me sacara a la luz. "Eso no es asunto tuyo."

Resopló con disgusto. "Déjame adivinar. La sanguijuela. Estas hablando con el imbécil. Sabía que era telepático, pero esa es tremenda conexión, nena."

No pude detener el sollozo que escapó de mis labios "Idiota. No tengo una _conexión_ como esa con él. Sus poderes no funcionaban conmigo. Soy la única en la que no funcionaban. Y de todas formas no podía responder con su mente; sólo podía oír."

Él se acercó aún más. Defensivamente alcé mis manos para mantenerlo a distancia, pero en su lugar llegaron a descansar en su musculoso estómago. Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose bajo mi tacto. Su pecho se desinfló mientras arrastraba el aire en sus pulmones. Lo había asustado, me di cuenta con un destello de intuición. Se enojaba cuando se asustaba; eso es todo lo que era. Traté de retroceder una vez más, pero mi trasero golpeó contra el tronco de un árbol. Arrinconada.

"Si no estabas hablando con él, entonces ¿por qué dijiste eso?" Preguntó, inclinándose más cerca, un brazo sobre mi cabeza apoyado en el árbol detrás de mí.

Ooh, estaba tan cálido. He estado helada por meses, un año, desde que me mudé a Forks y ahora calidez irradiaba de su cuerpo, inundándome con comodidad de pies a cabeza. Mis manos no se sentían bien donde estaban; las deslicé por su frente, luego alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo más. No, espera. Eso no era lo que quería hacer. Intenté alejarme, pero él agarró la muñeca más cercana a su brazo libre y la sostuvo contra él, luego me tiró más cerca subiéndolas al mismo tiempo hasta que estuve presionada contra su cuerpo y el árbol. "No lo... sé..." Murmuré, aturdida y hablé de verdad. Mi corazón comenzó a martillear; me di cuenta con una especie de asombro distante que había regresado a su lugar. "Paul, te sientes... No lo sé, pero... Puedo respirar ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo."

"¿Puedes?" Él preguntó, sonando indiferente, pero me di cuenta que le importaba porque él descansó la palma de su mano justo debajo de mi clavícula, sintiendo el aire entrando y saliendo. Más espirales calientes se abrieron paso a través de mi piel, hasta el centro de mi ser. Sentía como si hubiera estado atrapada en invierno y ahora ha llegado la primavera con una brutal ola de calor.

Paul se inclinó y sujetó mis muslos con sus manos, debajo de mi trasero, levantándome. "Así que tú y el chico purpurina nunca cogieron, ¿eh?"

"No," dije, aprovechando nuestra nueva posición de ojo a ojo para mirarlo ferozmente. "No es que eso tampoco sea de tu incumbencia."

"Ahora ahí es donde te equivocas," murmuró. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando mi boca como si nunca antes hubiera visto un par de labios.

"¿Por qué estoy equivocada?" Apenas podía forzar las palabras a través de la bola de miedo y excitación. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su torso para estabilizarme.

"Debería irme..." dijo, pero entonces su boca se encontraba sobre la mía, devorándome. Chillé con terror; nunca había experimentado nada más que los besos suaves y cuidadosos de Edward y, aparentemente, Paul no compartía la creencia de Edward en mi fragilidad. Él agarró mis caderas, cavando ranuras en mi piel con sus dedos, y empujó su pelvis entre mis muslos. Podía sentir su pene totalmente erecto, esforzándose por llegar a mí y, para mi total sorpresa, se sentía bien, exactamente donde estaba. Me froté contra la dureza, gimiendo por el repentino dolor vicioso entre mis piernas.

Paul estaba maldiciendo, un flujo constante de malas palabras que parecían no tener conexión con sus acciones. Se abrió camino por mi cuello con sus dientes, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marcas, y arrancó mi camiseta por mi cabeza. Jadeé y luego gemí otra vez ante el shock de placer cuando nos encontramos piel a piel.

"Sin corpiño," él dijo contra mi clavícula.

"No quería que se mojara," expliqué, jadeante, mientras me levantaba de nuevo y ponía su boca sobre mi pezón. "Oooh, Dios, oh, Dios, ¿qué demonios me estás haciendo?"

"Es al revés," él gimió alrededor de mi seno. "Carajo, oh mierda, mierda..." Se agachó y arrancó mis jeans y mi ropa interior directamente de mi cuerpo, luego desabrochó sus propios pantalones cortos, dejándolos caer al suelo. Me estremecí cuando una ráfaga de viento me salpicó con agua de las ramas del árbol encima de nosotros. Paul cambió al otro lado, succionando tan fuerte que casi no podía decidir si dolía demasiado como para ser bueno, pero entonces sus dedos acariciaron suavemente el seno que su boca había abandonado y dejé que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás. Agarré su pelo, empujándome a mí misma en su beso.

Él movió un brazo a la parte baja de mi espalda y me mantuvo quieta mientras la otra mano viajaba entre nosotros, deslizándose hacia abajo a los pliegues entre mis piernas. Grité cuando alcanzó el pequeño manojo de nervios en la parte superior, acariciando y frotando y haciéndome temblar con satisfacción. "Eres mejor en esto... que yo," balbuceé, ni siquiera escuchando el sentido de las palabras hasta que era demasiado tarde. Él sonrió, feroz y caliente, y uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro de mí mientras su pulgar seguía trabajando donde daría el mayor beneficio. Clave mis uñas en sus hombros; siseó ante el dolor pero no detuvo su mano.

"Paul..." Gemí, mientras otro dedo se deslizaba para unirse al primero. "Paul, ni... siquiera... te conozco..."

Hundió el rostro en la coyuntura de mi cuello y hombro y mordió mi piel; cuando sus dientes se cerraron alrededor del musculo, quedé floja en sumisión. "Maldición... Ya sé... eso..." resopló. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, carajo. Estás tan húmeda, sólo dámelo, sólo dámelo ahora-"

"Está bien," jadeé. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo, pero estaba fuera de mi mente por la lujuria. Debía tenerlo, debía tener algo para llenar el anhelante vacío que empeoraba en segundos.

Él alejó sus manos. Gimoteé, "¡No!" cuando sus dedos salieron, y me murmuró, palabras sin sentido, con la intención de confortar y calmar, mientras se recostaba en el suelo y me llevaba con él. Él estaba sobre su espalda; su pene se veía realmente doloroso mientras palpitaba entre nosotros.

"Tú estás arriba," instruyó, separando mis piernas para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

"No sé qué hacer." susurré, encontrando su mirada de ojos ardientes con desesperación.

"Jesús, ¿eres una maldita virgen?" exclamó.

Reí, de repente mareada por la ridiculez de la situación. "No creo que eso sea posible."

"Ven aquí," dijo, y todos los impulsos de reír desaparecieron con el profundo timbre de su voz. Él sostuvo mi cabeza contra su pecho con una mano. Con la otra mano, alcanzó y guio su pene hacia mi abertura, la cual ahora sentía como si estuviera chorreando. Frotó la cabeza en mi suavidad; ambos jadeamos otra vez ante la sensación. Anclé mis uñas en su piel; él gruñó y empujó de la forma más pequeña dentro de mí. Grité. Mis uñas rasguñaron hasta que sacaron sangre. Las pequeñas heridas cicatrizaron mientras observaba, mientras él apretaba los dientes y acomodaba el ángulo de sus caderas para empujar aún más en mí. Cuando llegó a la barrera de mi virginidad, sollocé.

"Tú quieres esto," dijo.

No podía decir si me estaba preguntando o informando, pero, "Sí," gimoteé. "Sí. Sí. Por favor."

Con un último empuje, se abrió paso. Sollocé otra vez, un par de lágrimas escapando por el rabillo del ojo y cayendo sobre su pecho. Me murmuró otra vez, frotando mi nuca y mis muslos, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Él no se movió, dándome tiempo para adaptarme. No sabía si eso fuera posible. Paul. Este era _Paul_ dentro de mí. ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido esto?

"Estás bien, estás bien," susurró. Su tacto era inesperadamente dulce. El dolor se desvaneció y, repentinamente, todo se sentía _tan_ bien. Olas de calor y deleite emanaban desde el punto donde nos uníamos. Habían pasado seis meses desde que siquiera me acercara a sentirme así de feliz. "Isabella."

Nunca nadie me llamaba así. Siempre parecía ridículamente lujoso para alguien tan cotidiana como yo, así que insistía con Bella. Pero viniendo de la boca de Paul, sonaba como si estuviera hablando de algo indescriptiblemente indulgente, un postre de mil dólares o un Maserati o cualquier cosa él hubiera deseado pero que haya descartado como fuera de su liga y demasiado costoso. Dijo mi nombre, y supe exactamente cómo pensaba de mí. Levanté la vista; sus ojos tenían los parpados tan caídos que estaban casi cerrados, pero podía ver ternura allí.

"Isabella," él dijo otra vez, luego, distraídamente, "Eres tan estrecha..." Movió sus caderas, apenas.

"Paul..." Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, esto era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer sola. Roté mis caderas, presionando contra su hueso púbico. Él chupó aire entre sus dientes y se movió dentro de mí con más fuerza esta vez. La mano que no estaba en mi cabeza se pegó a mi trasero y lo empujó más fuerte contra él, fijándonos juntos. Grité y me oprimí contra él una vez, dos veces más, y entonces estaba temblando incontrolablemente y gimiendo mientras el único orgasmo más poderoso de mi vida voló a través de mí como un huracán, y me dejaba sintiéndome como si hubiera sido despellejada. Maldiciendo tanto que no podía comprender las palabras, Paul me sostuvo por ambas caderas y se enterró completamente dentro de mí, llegando casi tan pronto como terminé.

Colapsé sobre él, jadeando y llorando. Mi cuerpo temblaba con réplicas de éxtasis y emoción. Sus brazos me rodearon, y luego sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme, desde mi cabeza hacia mis muslos y de nuevo hacia arriba. Todavía estaba duro dentro de mí. Sabía que no se suponía que debía permanecer así; ¿los hombres lobo lo mantenían erecto para siempre o algo por sus metabolismos?

"Ven aquí," él dijo, y me empujó para besarle la boca. Enrollé mis manos entre nosotros, dejándolo mantenerme firme mientras su lengua entraba profundamente en mí, imitando lo que acabábamos de hacer. Se sentó, sin esfuerzo levantándome con él, y me lamió, desde mi hombro todo el camino hasta mi oreja. Di una pequeña sacudida por la sorpresa; tomó mi pelo y me mantuvo quieta para que pudiera hacerlo otra vez, y otra vez -una y otra vez hasta que cubrió todo mi cuello. Debería haber sido asqueroso. Debería haberse sentido degradante. No era ninguno. Lentamente, con infinito cuidado, él nos rodó hasta que descansé sobre mi espalda, entre sus brazos. Él era mucho más alto y fuerte que yo, tanto que podía evitar que tocara el suelo casi en todas partes excepto mis talones.

"¿Más?" preguntó, moviéndose ya dentro de mí.

Mantuve mis brazos donde estaban, metidos entre nosotros, dejando que me apoyara en su abrazo. "Sí," susurré. "Por favor." No sabía lo que acaba de pasar, pero sabía que me sentía en casa dentro de mí por primera vez desde mi cumpleaños; no podía soportar decir adiós a la sensación. Frotó regularmente dentro y fuera; me concentré en respirar, amando el hecho de que podía hacerlo sin esfuerzo. Apenas noté que estaba excitando cada vez más, pero al final recostó mi cabeza y alcanzó entre nosotros para tocar mi punto más sensible. Tan pronto sus dedos me rozaron, convulsioné, cayendo sobre el borde y llevándolo conmigo.

Se deslizó fuera de mí y se agachó, besándome otra vez, pero mucho más suavemente de lo que lo había hecho antes. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro; sus pulgares frotaron mis mejillas y apreciaron mi mandíbula. Plantó pequeños besos a través de mi cuello, en mi barbilla, mis parpados, la punta de mi nariz. Se sentía como un sueño. ¿Cómo podía el violento Paul ser tan cuidadoso conmigo, la chica que él despreciaba? Se apartó para mirarme a los ojos. Traté de leer su expresión y fallé.

"Isabella," él dijo por tercera vez, sacando el pelo de mi cara con una caricia.

No lo corregí; cuando él lo decía, sonaba bien. "¿Paul?" Levanté una mano temblorosa para ponerla contra su mejilla. "¿Qué... Qué acaba de suceder?"

Él me miró fijamente, silencioso, y entonces preguntó, "¿Cuan dolorida estás?"

Me estiré debajo de él. "Nada mal, en realidad," noté con sorpresa. "Me siento... um, wow. Me siento muy bien."

Se sentó, totalmente despreocupado con su desnudez, y me levantó también. Juntos, nos paramos y nos cepillamos mutuamente. Él alcanzó para sacar un montón de agujas de pino muertas de mi pelo. "Eres un desastre."

"Tú también," dije, agachándome para limpiar sus rodillas con la palma de mi mano. "Eso fue muy raro."

"¿Todavía tienes ganas de saltar del acantilado?" preguntó. Lo miré boquiabierta. "No tú sola. Conmigo. Podría ser la mejor manera de limpiarnos sin que nadie nos vea o preguntándose qué ocurrió -o, ya sabes, oliéndonos. Puedes usar mis pantalones cortos y tu camiseta después de que salgas. Cambiare de vuelta a mi forma de lobo." Cuando titubeé, él bajó la vista hacia el suelo. "Sé que realmente querías hacerlo. Te mantendré a salvo." Levantó la cabeza otra vez para atravesarme con esos ojos marrones. "Lo prometo."

Estaba atrapada bajo su mirada, incapaz de desviar la vista. Finalmente, conseguí decir, "Está bien. Iré contigo."

"Vamos." Paul tomó la ropa en una mano, incluyendo los restos destrozados de mis pantalones y ropa interior, y tomó mi mano con la otra. Caminamos juntos hacia el borde del acantilado y miramos hacia abajo, a las olas agitadas. "¿Estás segura sobre esto?"

Lo miré y supe, con certeza irrazonable, que podía confiar en él para protegerme de cualquier cosa que viniera en nuestro camino. Me dio una sonrisa tentativa que se veía extraña en sus características formidables. Le devolví la sonrisa. "Estoy segura." Le sostuve la mano con más fuerza y miré hacia abajo. "Vamos."

Juntos, nos lanzamos del acantilado.


	2. 2 Bella tiene un ataque de nervios

N/A: Bueno, dos cosas más y me callaré.

1\. Jared no imprimó en Kim todavía. En mi opinión, eso tiene mucho más sentido que "Oh él imprimó en ella cuando entro en fase por primera vez pero nunca la mencionó durante todo Luna Nueva." Quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, todo lo que nos enteramos sobre eso en Eclipse y Amanecer dice que todas las carreteras llevan a la imprimación, así que ¿por qué no diría él algo como, "¡Hey, lo estas tomando mejor que Kim! ¡Ella vomitó cuando entré en fase frente a ella por primera vez!" cuando Bella se entera sobre los hombres lobo? Objetivamente, probablemente es porque Stephenie Meyer no había decidido crear la imprimación en su mundo. Subjetivamente, significa que imprimar requiere algo más que la línea de visión en esta historia. Ahí tienen.

2\. No siento ninguna obligación de ir con lo poco que se reveló sobre el personaje de Paul en Amanecer. ¿Van a decirme que eso es lo que Rachel Black necesitaba? Cada maldito personaje era OOC en esehorror, quiero decir, libro, así que a la mierda con eso.

Raven's twimom hizo la prelectura; JJ Twi1ight hizo de lectora beta. Esta historia sería terrible sin ellas. Si todavía es terrible, es mi culpa.

***Exención de responsabilidad: La historia y los personajes fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia fue escrita por MeraNaamJoker; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya que tengo el permiso del autor.

* * *

Cuando golpeamos el agua, el impacto apartó la mano de Paul de la mía. El shock del frio contra mi piel me hizo gritar pero, por supuesto, era inaudible. Con el cambio de temperatura, llegó una medida de cordura.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

No podía distinguir que lado era arriba; el sol estaba tan oculto por las nubes que no había luz para guiarme, especialmente al estar tan profundo como la caída había enviado a mi cuerpo debajo de la superficie. Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, la mano de Paul se cerró sobre mi brazo y me tiró hacia la dirección correcta.

Me abrí camino en el agua hacia el aire y jadeé, sacudiendo el pelo fuera de mis ojos. Paul me sonrió. "Impresionante, ¿verdad?"

Impresionante no era exactamente la palabra que yo habría usado; _espantoso_ o _chiflado_ o _estúpidamente peligroso_ parecían más apropiados, por lo cual, por supuesto, era la razón por la que quería hacerlo en primer lugar. Aunque, era raro ver a Paul parecer tan feliz, se veía más que feliz, se veía regocijado, y no quería borrar la expresión de su rostro, por lo que me puse de acuerdo, "Impresionante."

Una ola enorme cayó sobre nuestras cabezas. Cuando volví a salir a la superficie, la primera cosa que escuché fue aullidos.

Paul barloventeó en el agua, mirando a todas partes. Empujó la ropa, que él aun sostenía, en mis manos.

"¡No hagas preguntas, maldita sea! ¡No hay tiempo, carajo! ¡Ponte esto, ahora!"

Tironeé la camiseta sobre mi cabeza mientras él me sostenía, y luego me puse los pantalones cortos de un tirón. Tenía que sostenerlos. "Paul, ¿qué-?"

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, él me soltó y nadó unos cuantos pies, entonces explotó en un gigante lobo gris. Agarré su pelaje, rodeando con mi brazo libre su cuello hasta donde pudo estirarse; comenzó a nadar de vuelta a la orilla con velocidad sobrenatural. Detrás de nosotros más aullidos hacían eco a través de las olas. Giré mi cabeza para ver lo que parecía una hoguera viajando en nuestra dirección, rompiendo a través del agua negra. Era una imagen tan bizarra que me tomó un momento comprender lo que significaba. Cuando lo hice, mi mano se apretó convulsivamente en el pelaje de Paul.

"Paul, esa es-"

Él gruñó e, imposiblemente, nadó aún más rápido. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, alcanzamos la orilla y me dejé caer en la arena, temblando incontrolablemente. Paul gimoteó, olfateándome de pies a cabeza. Oyendo golpes rítmicos en la arena, me giré para ver a Jacob y Sam galopando a través del oleaje. El cabello de Victoria era sólo un destello en el horizonte, alejándose de nosotros.

Los licántropos gañían entre ellos mientras yo estaba parada a un lado y temblaba. Se giraron al mismo tiempo para mirarme, y entonces se retiraron hacia la línea de los árboles. Me preguntaba si debía ir detrás de ellos, pero antes de que pase un minuto Jacob volvió a salir, esta vez humano, y tan vestido como va hoy en día. Empuñando los pantalones cortos de Paul, tropecé sobre las rocas y fragmentos de madera flotante hacia él. Él cubrió mucha más tierra, mucho más rápido, así que no tuve que ir muy lejos antes de que me atrapara entre sus brazos. Me relajé en su abrazo, finalmente sintiéndome segura.

"Bells," él dijo con una voz temblorosa. "Gracias a Dios."

Le devolví el abrazo con mi brazo libre. "¿Estás bien?"

"Bien. Simplemente enojado porque tengamos que haberla dejado ir."

"Lo siento mucho," dije con culpa. "Si no hubiera saltado-"

"No, no, no fue por tu culpa," él contradijo, echándose para atras para mirar mi rostro. "Ella no tiene que respirar, así que Sam decidió que deberíamos esperar a que este de vuelta en tierra seca para terminar con ella." Puso una mano sobre mi coronilla, acariciando mi cabello mientras yo parpadeaba. "Salto de acantilado, ¿eh? No puedo creer que no esperaste," dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Las palabras me helaron los huesos. _No puedo creer que no esperaste._ Él se veía encantado de estar conmigo, como siempre. Si hubiera podido seguir adelante -no estaba siguiendo adelante, nunca lo haría- debería haber sido con Jacob, que había vuelto a montar lo que quedaba de mí junto con las motocicletas. No Paul. No _Paul_.

 _No puedo creer que no esperaste._ Estaba destinado a descubrirlo.

Un fogonazo de calor recorrió mi espina, desde la base de mi cráneo hasta la punta de mi cóccix. Giré mi cabeza debajo de la mano de Jacob, pero ya sabía a quién vería: Paul, parado detrás de él entre los árboles, aun en forma de lobo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron; sus ojos pertenecían al mismo chico que sostuvo mi mano al saltar del acantilado. Di un paso involuntario en su dirección. La mano de Jacob se deslizó de mi cabeza hacia mi espalda.

Una voz, que sonaba mucho como la mía, susurró en mi cabeza: _Mío_.

"Qué bueno que le dije a Paul que te vigilara, ¿eh?" Él parloteó, ajeno a todo. "Si hubieras saltado por ti misma, quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado."

"Sí," espiré. Paul se alejó entre las sombras. El calor iluminando mi columna vertebral desapareció con él. Me estremecí con el repentino enfriamiento.

"¿Cómo terminaste con sus pantalones?" Jacob demandó, frotando mis brazos de arriba hacia abajo. "Maldición, estás congelada."

"Mis pantalones se desgarraron con las rocas cuando saltamos," murmuré, consciente de la debilidad de la excusa. No esperaba ver a Jake el instante en que llegué a tierra; no estaba preparada. Cuando no dijo nada o cuestionó la historia, alcé la vista y realmente vi sus ojos por primera vez. Estaban tensos con preocupación. "Hey, estoy bien. Lo prometo."

"Lo sé," él dijo distraídamente, mirando más allá de mí a la nada.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté.

Jacob suspiró. "Harry Clearwater tuvo un infarto."

Jadeé con horror. "¡No! ¿En serio? Oh por Dios, pobre Sue... Charlie va a estar tan acongojado. ¿Harry va a estar bien?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. "No están diciendo mucho. Sam se dirigió al hospital ahora." Tomó mi mano libre. "Vamos; vamos a ponerte algo de ropa seca."

Caminamos penosamente de vuelta a su casa; a mitad de camino hacia allí Jake preguntó, "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás caminando así?"

"Yo, um, no estoy acostumbrada a nadar en tales aguas turbulentas," improvisé. Cielos, era una mentirosa muy terrible; incluso yo podía escuchar la falta de convicción llena de pánico en mi voz. Qué bueno que Jacob estaba tan preocupado por Victoria y Harry. "Mis piernas están muy doloridas. Además estoy descalza."

"Eres tan debilucha." Me empujó un poco el hombro.

"Cállate; sólo porque el gen de licántropo te hace parecer un triatleta..." Me contraje de dolor involuntariamente mientras tuve que coger el equilibrio en terreno plano.

Jacob se detuvo y agarró mi brazo. "¿Estás segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres que te cargue?"

"Sé que estás buscando una oportunidad para sacarme más años," bromeé. "Si dejo que me cargues, lo siguiente que sé es que estarás diciendo que eso me convierte en un infante."

Eso realmente consiguió una sonrisa de él. "Podría acabar dándose vuelta contra mí;

si eres tan anciana tendré que añadir un par de décadas." Envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor y me mantuvo firme hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Una vez que entramos, me cambié por los viejos pantalones de chándal gris que él me lanzó y me desplomé en el sofá al lado de él. "Esto apesta."

"Lo sé." él estuvo de acuerdo, alcanzando mi mano otra vez. El silencio cayó pero, como de costumbre, no me molestó con él. Sentí que mis párpados caían.

"Estoy tan cansada," conseguí decir. _Cansada porque acabas de ofrecer tu virginidad al prostituto local como si fuera un premio de una de esas máquinas de chicle en el supermercado_ , un pequeño rincón de mi cerebro logró burlarse, pero lo empujé hacia abajo. No Sólo estaba cansada. Eso. Era. Todo. No iba a pensar sobre eso. No había ocurrido. No era real.

El dolor creciente entre mis piernas no me dejaba creer eso.

"Duérmete." Su pulgar frotó el dorso de mi mano. "Me quedaré aquí."

Maldita sea, si que lo haría; podía ver sus ojos cerrándose también, y no había manera de que lo dejara levantarse. Ha habido demasiadas noches sin dormir cazando a Victoria en mi nombre. Se recostó; descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Nos quedamos dormidos con nuestros dedos entrelazados y no nos despertamos hasta que Billy rodó por la puerta principal, prendiendo la luz del techo.

Una mirada a su rostro perturbado me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. El shock me hizo marear; eché mi mano sobre mi boca. "Oh, no. Oh, no," murmuré a través de mis dedos.

Jacob cruzó la habitación para arrodillarse delante de su padre y tomar su mano. "¿Papá? Él está realmente-" Billy asintió con la cabeza; Sam entró y cerró la puerta mientras Jacob bajaba la cabeza hacia la rodilla de Billy y no se movió. Billy frotó suavemente el cabello de Jacob con su mano libre.

"Sue está en el hospital; hay todo tipo de detalles que deben ser arreglados para este tipo de cosas," Billy dijo finalmente. Por supuesto, me di cuenta. Él ha pasado por todo esto antes, con su esposa. "Sam, adelántate y vuelve. Estaremos bien, y te necesitan." Sam asintió con la cabeza, y salió sin decir una palabra.

Cuando Jacob levantó su cabeza de la rodilla de Billy, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes. No sabía si debía desviar la vista o qué, pero extendió su mano al parase, por lo que me apresuré a agarrarla. "Voy a llevarte a casa," él dijo, atrayéndome en una abrazo. "Tienes que ir a dormir en tu propia cama."

Asentí con la cabeza; no podía estar en desacuerdo.

En el camino a casa, no podía pensar en nada excepto en cuán estúpidamente egoísta había sido en el borde de ese acantilado -Paul tenía razón sobre eso. (Paul había sido - no. No. Todavía no estaba pensando en eso.) ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera saltado y hubiera sido atrapada por Victoria? ¿Qué pasaría si el agua me hubiera tirado hacia abajo y me hubiera ahogado? Charlie hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo y a su hija todo en un solo día. Lo hubiera destrozado. Gracias a Dios por Paul. Gracias a Dios porque Jacob se hubiera asegurado de que Paul estuviera ahí. Aunque no podía contar con mi mejor amigo estando siempre allí, o enviando proxis, para salvarme de mí misma. Iba a tener que tomar medidas para empezar a tratar con mi vida de una manera mejor.

Medidas. Claro. Buena charla, Bella. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar a algún tipo de plan... o, por lo menos, un _primer_ paso.

Jacob estacionó mi camioneta frente a mi casa y apagó el motor. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?" preguntó, una línea de preocupación apareciendo entre sus cejas. Puso su brazo alrededor mío, y luego lo quitó con la misma rapidez.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le pregunté. Que él no presione una ventaja era realmente inusual.

Sonrió, pero se veía vacilante. "Has estado muy callada en el camino a casa. ¿Fue Paul malo contigo? No le pedí que pasara el rato contigo; sólo quería que te vigilara, en caso de que hubiera algún... problema."

Pensé sobre mi respuesta. ¿Fue Paul malo conmigo? Después de que terminara de decirme lo estúpida que era, había estado perfectamente agradable, la verdad. Si cogerme duro contara como agradable. "Él estuvo bien. ¿Tiene novia?"

"Seguro," bufó. "Una nueva cada semana."

Asentí con la cabeza y traté de respirar normalmente. El esfuerzo no resultó muy bien.

"¿Estás segura que estás segura de estar bien? Tú, um..." suspiró. "Esto es una cosa extraña de licántropo-"

"Porque usualmente es tan normal-" intercedí.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y se rio. "Pero hueles diferente." Se inclinó y olfateó, cerca de la curva de mi cuello. Me tensé, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

Cuando se alejó, los ojos de Jacob estaban entrecerrados. "¿Bells?" susurró. Tragó saliva, duro. "¿Qué... sucedió hoy?"

"Fui a hacer salto de acantilado con Paul," dije suavemente. Era verdad, hasta un punto.

El agujero en mi pecho escoció y se extendió mientras nos sostuvimos la mirada. _Aun no_ , le ordené. Tenía un ajuste de cuentas en camino, pero lidiaría con él yo sola.

"Está bien..." murmuró. Él bajó su cara más cerca de mi cuello; sabía que podía ver las marcas que Paul había dejado, y esperaba que él supusiera que era de algún accidente al zambullirme. El aire entre nosotros se había vuelto denso con la tensión; apenas podía arrastrarlo a mi garganta.

"Debo entrar- Tengo que prepararme para ir a la cama-" Volví a intentar. Por alguna razón, no podía hacer que mi mano se mueva para abrir la puerta.

"Bueno, adelante, ve," dijo fácilmente, y simplemente así pude hacer lo que quería. Extendí mi mano por las llaves; aun mirándome fijamente, Jacob me las dio.

"¿Te veo mañana?" Pregunté, intentando sonar normal, mientras alcanzaba el mango de la puerta.

"Sí," dijo, sin sonar nada parecido a mi habitual Jacob risueño. Le di una mirada interrogante mientras cerraba la puerta. Él salió y se paró ahí, y, por primera vez, sentí un estremecimiento de nerviosismo con él cerniéndose sobre mí, inexpresivo. "Ve," volvió a decir, y con un jadeo y un saltito me dirigí hacia la puerta principal, buscando a tientas la llave correcta en mi mano. Finalmente logré desbloquear la puerta y me volví hacia Jacob, quien se encontraba en lo más bajo de los escalones del porche. Tomó mi mano y me acercó a él, bajando su rostro hasta que nuestras narices casi se tocaban.

"¿Jake?" Susurré. Cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra, invadiendo mi espacio aún más con sus hombros. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No estoy seguro," respondió, y me besó.

De acuerdo, _esto_ es lo que se suponía que debía pasar. Esto era lo que me había preguntado - no tanto sobre cómo sería, sino lo que yo haría si él lo intentaba. Esta era mi oportunidad para expiar un poco de mi idiotez con Paul, y para reconfortar a Jake por lo de Harry, y tal vez incluso tomas ese primer "paso" que he estado considerando. Entrelacé mis manos detrás del cuello de Jacob y cerré mis ojos para concentrarme.

Excepto que no era en absoluto como lo había imaginado. Sólo me sentí... deseosa de complacer. Quería hacer feliz a Jacob, mucho pero mucho más de lo que quería besarlo, pero si besarlo lo hacía feliz entonces yo podía hacer eso, lo haría... Incluso si sus labios se sentían mal. Incluso si la única razón de por qué se sentían mal era porque eran diferentes de los de Paul. No porque se sentían diferentes a los de...

Él se alejó, con cejas fruncidas. "¿Bells?"

"¿Sí?" Le pregunté. ¿No le había gustado?

Sacudió la cabeza, aun con esa expresión de concentración desconcertada. "Nada. Me... Me voy a ir ahora, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," dije con desconcierto. Esto era tan raro. Se suponía que él debía estar extático, no... Sea cual fuere la emoción que no pude leer. Y ¿desde cuándo no puedo leer a Jacob de todas las personas? Él me entregó mis llaves, retrocedido lentamente, y luego trotó en el bosque sin siquiera hacer una ademán con la mano. Dándome cuenta de que la puerta seguía abierta, finalmente entré y bloqueé el cerrojo detrás de mí.

El agujero en mi pecho se retorció en los bordes. Aun no, le ordené otra vez. Mis pies estaban en piloto automático, llevándome por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio. Agarré mi pijama y fui al baño, entrando en la ducha.

 _Está bien, ahora._

Jadeé y me incliné sobre mi cintura, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mí mientras el agua caliente fluía sobre mí. Mi corazón se había ido de nuevo, al igual que mis pulmones, pero me las arreglé para llorar de todos modos. El sonido desesperado resonó desde las paredes de la ducha.

"No, no, no, no," sollocé. Mis rodillas temblaban tanto que me senté en la parte inferior de la bañera, aun llorando. El agua corría en riachuelos sobre mi cara y dentro de mi boca... Y todavía podía sentir el gusto de Paul.

Después de un minuto, forcé mis brazos a abrirse, me volví a parar, y puse gel de baño en mi esponja, enjabonando mi cuerpo. Las burbujas se deslizaron sobre moretones y verdugones - en mis caderas, donde él me había agarrado, en mis hombros y senos, donde él me había mordido, en la parte baja de mi espalda, donde él había presionado su mano contra mí. Mis omóplatos escocían y picaban donde la corteza del árbol los había raspado fuertemente. Las plantas de los pies dolían como dos heridas. Cuando lavé entre mis piernas, la esponja salió sangrienta, escarlata brillante contra blanco. Sollocé otra vez nuevamente ante la vista, prueba de mi locura.

¿Por qué _él_ no me había advertido?

"¿Dónde estabas cuando pasó _eso_?" Exigí de su espectro. "Me dices que ni siquiera suba a una motocicleta, pero ¿no me adviertes sobre sexo con _Paul_?"

Silencio. Nunca he estado enojada con _él_ antes. Ni siquiera he pensado en sentirme de esa manera. Después de todo, era mi culpa que él se haya ido; era demasiado débil y humana para mantener el interés de tal fabuloso ser, y siempre lo supe. Todo lo que iba mal con nosotros era lo que iba mal conmigo. Sin embargo, esta fue la última gota. El hecho de que él haya pensado en advertirme - o que mis alucinaciones de su voz hayan pensado en advertirme - sobre saltar del acantilado estando yo sola, pero no sobre algún enganche casual sobre la tierra con un amigo del dulce chico que ha estado colgado por mí por meses, giró un interruptor interno.

Temblé de la cabeza a los pies mientras la furia se elevaba dentro de mí como un pozo inundado. "¡Qué! ¡ _Carajo_!" Grité finalmente. Tomé mi botella de shampoo y la tiré a la pared por encima de la alcachofa de la ducha; se salió la parte superior y envió gel volando por todas partes. Sonaba loca, pero no me importaba. Después de todo, era más de lo mismo; me había estado volviendo loca desde septiembre. "Si termino estando embarazada, nunca voy a perdonarte, nunca, se suponía que estarías aquí, se suponía que estarías justo aquí, se suponía que serías tú quien haría esto conmigo, hijo de puta, lo menos que podrías hacer, la menos maldita cosa que podrías hacer, sería detenerme antes de que _pierda mi maldita cabeza_ -"

Escuché las palabras saliendo de mi boca y comencé a medio reír, medio gemir entre mis dientes. Aparentemente había expandido mi vocabulario al pasar el tiempo con la manada; nunca había maldecido ni siquiera la mitad de eso. "Te odio, te odio, te odio," gruñí mientras fregaba cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, una y otra vez, frotando hasta que incluso mi piel color blanco papel resplandecía color rosada por la combinación de vapor y fricción, tratando de quitar la evidencia de mis fallas y fallando, por supuesto, porque estaban todas bajo la superficie. "Te odio, te odio, te odio-"

Abruptamente, la extraña rabia desapareció por completo, dejándome fría y temblando otra vez, con la ventaja adicional de ahora tener miedo de mí misma.

 _Sonaste igual que Paul_ , mi mente me dijo. Como si ya no supiera eso. Como si eso no fuera la cosa que más me asustaba.

Mecánicamente, empecé a fregar las paredes de la ducha, enjuagando el shampoo, pero estaba tan cansada que apenas podía levantar mis brazos. Traición y humillación se revolvían en un océano de nauseas en mi tripa. Apenas saqué mi cabeza de la ducha a tiempo de vomitar en el inodoro. Cuando estaba segura que nada más saldría, enjuagué mi boca en la ducha y salí para secarme.

Cautelosamente di palmaditas entre mis piernas, y luego miré con consternación. Había sangre en la toalla. Santo cielo, ¿qué es lo que él me había hecho? ¿No se suponía que la vagina era un "órgano elástico"? El señor Hensley definitivamente había dicho algo a lo largo de esas líneas en la clase de salud. ¿Había Paul roto algo allí? Bueno, aparte de lo obvio. Él había parecido grande, no que tuviera mucho conocimiento para comparar, pero...

Fruncí el ceño, y entonces suspiré cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Oh. Había comenzado mi periodo.

Bueno, eso era una preocupación menos. Ahora sólo tenía que ir a examinarme por enfermedades de transmisión sexual... En Port Angeles, así las noticias no llegan a mi papá. Paul era lo contrario a virgen y no tenía idea de con quien había estado él en el pasado -aunque al parecer la respuesta era todo el mundo- y Oh mierda, oh mierda, esta era la cosa más espantosa y estúpida que podría haber hecho. Traté de poner pasta dentífrica en mi cepillo de dientes y tuve problemas para conectar el tubo con las cerdas; mis manos estaban temblando. Si él tenía herpes... Si él tenía sida, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío... ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

 _Demasiadas cosas para contar_ , mi mente respondió.

Mientras me vestía, miré alrededor del baño y por primera vez noté lo sucio que estaba. Había estado descuidando mis quehaceres. Eso necesitaba cambiar, también. Terminé de prepararme y fui tropezando por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Para cuando me desplomé en el colchón, apenas tenía energía suficiente para tirar las cubiertas sobre mi cabeza.

Cuando cerré los ojos, vi el rostro de Paul, justo como se había mostrado cuando me puso encima de él. Sus ojos eran suaves, tan tiernos, mientras susurraba, "Isabella," claramente suficiente que se sentía como si mis oídos físicos hubieran recibido el sonido. Mi piel quemaba por la memoria de sus manos, caricias fantasmas sobre mi garganta, mis muslos, y espalda. Mis dedos se deslizaron por mi nuca, trazando el camino que él había grabado esta tarde. Esa misma carga de calor refulgió en mi espalda otra vez.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando caí en la cuenta con una certidumbre ilógica. Él estaba aquí.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí hacia la ventana. En el bosque, dos ojos brillaban de color verde. Nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro; me di cuenta después de un momento que mi mano se había levantado sobre el cristal por su cuenta y se presionó allí, como si estuviera esperando su tacto. Mi cabeza dolía, y mi cuerpo temblaba por la excitación recordada, todavía dolorosa en su urgencia. Tuve que detenerme a mí misma de presionar contra el pulso entre mis piernas.

Al final, los ojos cayeron más cerca del suelo y se cerraron. En el segundo en que la luz reflejada desapareció, el dominio que me sostenía contra la ventana desapareció también. Me volví hacia mi computadora y googleé "clínica Port Angeles," luego escribí la dirección y la información que necesitaba, lo cual hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar otra vez. Jadeando por aire, caminé con dificultad hacia la cama y sucumbí a un sueño completamente sin sueños.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos la mañana siguiente, todo seguía siendo horrible. Quería darme la vuelta y retirarme en el olvido que el sueño ofrecía, sin embargo no había garantías de que las pesadillas no volverían en el minuto en que lo hacía - Nunca había pasado más de una noche sin pesadillas. Suspirando, salí de la cama, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor de donde Paul había estado el día anterior. Le di un vistazo al despertador; la clínica de Port Angeles estaría abierta en una hora, lo que me daba suficiente tiempo para prepararme y conducir a tiempo para estar allí tan pronto las puertas se abren. Me puse lo que sea que estaba en la parte superior de mis cajones, me puse mis zapatos, y me cepillé los dientes. Estaba muy cansada para comer, así que le escribí una nota a Charlie diciéndole que me había ido a Port Angeles para estudiar en la librería, y me dirigí hacia mi camioneta. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando me dic cuenta que no le había dicho nada sobre Harry, ni siquiera había esperado a que Charlie viniera a casa para decirle que lo lamentaba. Corrí de vuelta a casa y añadí un rápido P. D.: _Lamento mucho lo de Harry. Realmente, lo siento mucho, papá._

Tan pronto cerré la puerta de mi camioneta, me abrumaron las náuseas e incliné mi frente sobre el volante. Parte de ello era una cosa normal de mi-primer-día-del-periodo, pero el resto era puro nervios. Iba a tener que decirle a un completo extraño lo estúpida que había sido, esperar que él o ella no me sermonee mucho, y luego esperar por los resultados de la prueba por los días que tome. Era casi demasiado. Por un momento, pensé en volver directamente adentro, pero entonces recordé: Charlie. Debía empezar a ser responsable conmigo misma por su bien, y por el bien de Renée. Mis manos no se mantenían firmes, pero en el tercer intento, logré meter la llave en la ignición y encender el motor.

El calor revelador refulgió en mi espina justo antes de que la puerta de pasajero se abriera. Cuando me volví a mirar, examiné la cara de Paul con una total falta de sorpresa. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler tan pronto encontré su mirada.


	3. 3 Paul ofrece una explicación

N/A:

Raven's twimom hizo la prelectura; JJ Twi1ight y WolfGirlAtHeart hicieron de lectora beta. A Ravenlovestwilight se le ocurrieron algunas sugerencias de historia excelente. Esta historia sería terrible sin ellas. Si todavía es terrible, es mi culpa.

***Exención de responsabilidad: La historia y los personajes fueron creados por Stephenie Meyer. Esta historia fue escrita por MeraNaamJoker; yo sólo me adjudico la traducción, ya que tengo el permiso del autor.

* * *

Paul estaba parado, mirándome, por un segundo, mientras yo le devolvía la mirada. Entonces se metió en la cabina y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Estaba vestido; no podía recordar la última vez que había visto eso. Colocó algo en el asiento entre nosotros: mis zapatos, abandonados en la cima del acantilado ayer.

"No estoy yendo a La Push," dije finalmente, cuando el silencio entre nosotros me oprimió más que el esfuerzo por hablar.

Asintió con la cabeza. "¿ _Adónde_ te diriges?"

Mis labios temblaron. Logré decir, "La clínica de mujeres en Port Angeles," antes de que tuviera que apretar mi mandíbula para detener un sollozo.

Sus cejas se surcaron en una línea recta. "Mierda. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas que conduzca? ¿Debería llamar a tu papá?" Puso una mano en la manija de la puerta, preparado para saltar fuera.

"No, tú-tú-" Las palabras me fallaron. ¿De dónde sacó el descaro de fingir que le importaba? Dejé de tratar de encontrar un insulto apropiado para la situación y bufé, "Voy allí para que me hagan _pruebas_. De _enfermedades_. Porque tuve sexo inseguro con un chico que _no conozco_ ayer, y además no sé con quién demonios lo ha estado _haciendo_ , pero escuché cosas alrededor de la reserva que me hace pensar que tal vez me maté después de todo, sólo un poco más lento-" Él se encogió casi imperceptiblemente, aunque su rostro se mantuvo imperturbable; sentí el dolor que mis palabras causaron como si él me las hubiera dicho. Vacilé por un instante, y entonces terminé fríamente, "Tengo que cuida de mí misma. Por Charlie." Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi nuevo mantra.

Paul sonrió un poco. Se veía triste. "Bien." Bajó la vista y recorrió con su dedo la costura del asiento. "Soy un licántropo. Eso significa que no podemos enfermarnos, o tener enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, discúlpame si no quiero ser la placa de Petri que pruebe esa teoría," bufé, y luego me sentí rápidamente asqueada de mí misma. Placa de Petri. Mis partes privadas. Ew. Ew.

Él no lo notó. "Por lo que vale, yo no... no tengo... estoy limpio. Quiero decir, aun deberías hacerte la prueba, para que no tengas miedo, pero... siempre he usado condones, excepto ayer, y me hago pruebas cada seis meses, incluso desde que empecé a entrar en fase. Mi mamá me obliga, porque ella no lo sabe."

Me reí histéricamente. "¿Tu _mamá_ te obliga? ¿Es una broma?"

Él levantó la cabeza y me miró ferozmente. "No, no es una maldita broma. Ella-um. Ella me encontró, una vez, con mi primera chica, y... Ella es una enfermera, así que después de eso me obligó a ir. Estaba un poco asustada."

"Apuesto." Mi cabeza se llenó de preguntas: ¿Cómo se había ocupado de la cuestión de la temperatura? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se acostó con alguien más aparte de mí? ¿Cómo-? La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mí; pregunté, "¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Él se rio, pero no realmente. "Trece."

Asentí atontada. Mis oídos empezaron a zumbar y oscuridad comenzó a arrastrarse en los bordes de mi visión. Él maldijo, deslizándose por el asiento hacia mí. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Trece," exhalé, aturdida. Cada folleto de advertencia en la oficina de la enfermera de la escuela flotó en mi recuerdo como un grupo de fantasmas remonstrativos. Si tener sexo con alguien era como tener sexo con todo el mundo con el que él lo había hecho, y todo el mundo con quien lo había hecho... ¿Con cuantas personas había tenido sexo en un sólo día? Era como un problema de palabras muy, muy desordenado. Comencé a hiperventilar. Otra vez.

Paul extendió la mano al primer jadeo. "Maldición, Isabella. ¿Qué carajo hice? Tienes que parar con esta mierda." Él sonaba absolutamente furioso, pero sus manos eran amables al abrazarme y acariciarme la espalda. El instante en que me agarró, el agujero en mi pecho se volvió a llenar y podía respirar. Estaba devolviendo su abrazo antes de que sintiera a mis brazos moverse, gimoteando cuando su cuerpo infundió mi piel con calor. Subí a su regazo; no quise hacerlo, pero no se sentía correcto estar sentada al lado de él cuando podía sentarme _sobre_ él. Él contuvo su aliento y recorrió el lado de mi cuello con su nariz, luego presiono sus labios en el punto donde mi cuello se unía a mi hombro. Me estremecí y levanté una mano para acariciar su pelo.

 _Tan bueno, tan correcto, tan mío, sí, sí, sí, mío_ , la voz, que sonaba muy parecida a la mía, cantó alegremente en mi cabeza.

"No me dejes," escuche a alguien más decir, pero fue mi boca la que se movió.

"No lo haré," dijo contra mi clavícula. "Lo prometo."

Dos promesas en tantos días. Sabía sobre promesas, y cuan fácilmente podían romperse.

"¿Podrías, por favor, conducirme a Port Angeles?" Logré preguntar después de un momento.

"Sí, pero no contigo en mi regazo. No es seguro."

Reí un poco. "Seguro. Cierto. Tengo que estar segura."

"Por Charlie," él me recordó con una media sonrisa. "Vamos, compañera. Vamos a abrocharte."

"¿Compañera?" Pregunté mientras él me movía con cuidado al otro lado del asiento y tiro mi cinturón de seguridad a través de mi cintura. Como un nombre afectuoso parecía... inusual.

"Sí." Él no se molestó con un cinturón de seguridad para sí mismo - ¿Cuál sería el punto? Poniendo la camioneta en marcha, él dijo, "Quiero acabar con esto para que puedas dormir. Tienes grandes círculos bajo los ojos."

Los he tenido por meses, pero, por supuesto, él no había estado mirando entonces. "Podría dormir ahora," dije con sorpresa. Un gran bostezo hizo que mi mandíbula crujiera mientras se alejaba de la casa.

"Adelante. Te mantendré segura." Movió una de sus grandes manos para descansar sobre mi muslo; sus dedos eran tan largos que casi tocaban el asiento en cada lado de mi pierna. Debería haberse sentido invasor. Y, por supuesto, no se sentía así. Maldición.

"De acuerdo," murmuré, y cerré mis ojos.

* * *

En la clínica, me atendieron casi de inmediato. Después de explicar por qué estaba ahí, la enfermera practicante me pidió que me quitara mi ropa, lo cual era mi parte menos favorita de cualquier cita en el ginecólogo - Renée había empezado a llevarme cuando tenía catorce, pero nunca fue más fácil. La enfermera volvió una vez que me había puesto el vestido de papel endeble.

"De acuerdo, Isabella..." comenzó.

"Bella," la corregí. Paul era el único que podía llamarme por mi nombre completo sin darme ganas de hacer muecas.

"Lo siento, Bella. Sólo voy a inspeccionar tu-" Ella se congeló cuando vio la piel expuesta por los huecos en el vestido.

Oh mierda. Me había olvidado - todos los moretones y los cortes y las raspaduras y los verdugones - debía verse como-

Ella se recompuso rápidamente, imperturbabilidad profesional de nuevo en su lugar como una máscara en segundos, volviéndose hacia su computadora y tipiando un par de notas. "Bella, dijiste que eras virgen, ¿verdad? ¿Ayer fue la primera vez que tuviste relaciones?"

Junté los bordes del vestido y encorvé mis hombros defensivamente. "Sí."

"Y no conocías muy bien al chico, por lo que dijiste."

Me enfoqué en los dedos de mis pies. Las uñas estaban desnudas. Cuando vivía en Phoenix las tenía pintadas todo el tiempo, porque usaba sandalias. "No mucho."

Ella, concienzudamente, mantuvo sus ojos apuntando hacia la laptop. "Y ¿fue el sexo consensual?"

Tragué saliva, enferma de humillación nuevamente. _Oh, sí. No fue sólo consensual, supliqué y rogué por ello y le dejé hacérmelo en el suelo como un animal._ ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera la verdad? "Sí."

Su rostro no perdió su cuidadosa falta de expresión hasta que se puso los guantes y realizó el examen interno. Lo que vio allí abajo debe haberla tranquilizado, porque logró sonreír cuando se sacó los guantes y dijo, "Voy a ordenar que te saquen sangre. Deben estar aquí, en sólo unos minutos."

Cuando la técnica de laboratorio entró en la habitación, le dije, "Es mejor que me recueste; el olor de la sangre me da nauseas muchas veces."

"Está bien, cariño. Adelante, ponte cómoda," ella estuvo de acuerdo. Una vez que estuve preparada, ella, suavemente, sintió por la vena y deslizó la aguja en casa en el primer intento.

Su experiencia no ayudó. El instante en que el olor a oxido llegó a mis fosas nasales, mis ojos dieron vueltas en mi cabeza. "Oh, Dios," gemí por lo bajo. Apreté los ojos y traté de no desmayarme...

Hasta que oí voces altas y pies que corrían afuera. La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que la técnica tire un poco del tubo con sorpresa. Aullé y levante la cabeza para ver a Paul defendiéndose de tres enfermeras con una mano y mirando con ferocidad alrededor de la habitación.

"¿Quién demonios te lastimó?" exigió. "¡Dime ahora, porque voy a matar al maldito hijo de puta!"

"¡Sí, claro, porque eso es un incentivo!" Espeté. Él gruñó; con nervios, noté sus manos temblando y cambié mi tono, optando por calmarlo. "Paul, está bien. Mira. Sólo me sacó sangre, ¿ves? Siempre actúo así con la sangre; no puedo evitarlo. Nadie me hizo daño. ¿De acuerdo?"

Arrastró aire en sus pulmones, los hombros caídos. La técnica de laboratorio se encogió mientras quitaba un tubo de la aguja y lo reemplazaba por uno vacío. Esto me estaba dando miedo, Paul era el que tenía menos autocontrol con su transformación. " _Paul_. Escúchame," le ordené, adoptando el tono que oía a madres usar con niños con mal comportamiento. "Te vas a calmar _ahora mismo_. Todo está bien y _necesito_ que te calmes y esperes en el vestíbulo."

Los estremecimientos se detuvieron tan de repente como habían empezado. Sus hombros se relajaron. "Está bien. Iré a esperar allí. Lo siento."

Le sacudí la cabeza. "Ve." Se dio la vuelta, distraídamente alejando las manos de las enfermeras mientras se dirigía hacia la sala de espera.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, la técnica se volvió para darme una mirada de incredulidad con las cejas levantadas. "¿Él es tuyo?"

¿Cómo responder a eso? Después de un segundo, decidí, "No estoy segura."

"Yo creo que él si está seguro," fue su respuesta.

Yo también lo creía, sólo que no tenía idea de por qué.

La practicante de enfermera volvió con una muestra gratis de píldoras anticonceptivas de 28 días y una receta para más. Ella me dio un sermón ("No te protegerá de enfermedades de transmisión sexual" blah blah blah), y un poco de agua para tomar la primera píldora, luego otro sermón ("Tómalo a la misma hora, como antes de la escuela cada mañana" blah blah blah), y entonces ya estaba libre para irme.

Una vez que le di mi copago a la señora de la recepción, fui en busca de Paul. No me tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo; estaba parado en el vestíbulo, recostado contra la pared más cercana a las puertas. "¿Listo para irnos?" Le pregunté al acercarme.

Él asintió con la cabeza y caminó al lado mío mientras salía. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien. Te lo dije. ¿Ves? Sólo un pinchazo." Levanté mi manga para mostrarle la bola de algodón cubierta por una tirita en el interior de mi codo. "No es gran cosa, si no fuera tan cobarde con la sangre."

Él tomó mi brazo en su mano mientras caminábamos, y luego agachó la cabeza para besar el vendaje. Debería haber sido tonto, pero la carga proveniente de la breve caricia fue desde mi brazo directo a mi corazón -aun ahí, aun martilleando- dándole choques en tres tiempos. Su mirada encontró la mía; estaba tan inescrutable como había estado ayer, pero se detuvo, acercándome de un tirón. Me incliné contra él; él besó mi coronilla.

Esto era tan fácil, demasiado fácil - nunca he tenido el derecho de tocar a alguien más, además de Renée, sin reflexionar cada movimiento con anticipación. El tren de pensamiento en mi cabeza había sido "Cuidado, cuidado, no te muevas tan rápido o puede perder el control y nunca podrá perdonarse a sí mismo" cada vez que me atrevía a tocarlo sin invitación; ni siquiera me había expresado a mí misma lo que seguiría después de eso, aunque lo había averiguado con certeza después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Jacob siempre me tocaba, y yo siempre lo tocaba a él... pero, luego me sentía culpable porque sabía que no debía, porque sabía que él quería de mi más que una amistad, y, hasta que no esté lista para darle eso no debería tocarlo todo el tiempo. No era lo mismo con Paul. No había preocupaciones por señales mixtas en este caso - ya le había dado mi cuerpo y tomado el suyo en cambio cuando lo ofreció, sin amistad requerida o siquiera querida, realmente, hasta ahora. Quizás.

Ninguno de nosotros se movió, aunque estaba empezando a llover. "¿Paul?" Dije, finalmente.

"¿Si?"

"¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando con nosotros? Porque no tengo una maldita idea. Y va a lastimar a Jake, y, no tengo idea de qué hacer con respecto a eso tampoco. ¿Y tú?"

Él se alejó lo suficiente para agarrar mi mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la camioneta. "No sé qué hacer con Jacob. Va a joder de todos modos."

"¿Por qué le harías esto a él? ¿No son ustedes amigos?" Pregunté. Salió curioso, no acusatorio, pero aun así no podía creer que lo dije en voz alta.

"Sí, lo somos. Somos hermanos. Pero..." Desbloqueó la puerta de copiloto y la abrió para mí.

Esperé hasta que entró por el otro lado antes de incitar, "Pero... ¿qué?"

"Hay algunas cosas que son más fuertes que la hermandad." No parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de declaración romántica; de hecho, su rostro era una imagen de miseria.

"¿Qué cosas?" Susurré. "No el sexo."

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Eso no. Coger fue un efecto secundario, creo."

Coger. Eso lo hacía sonar como... Bueno, exactamente lo que había sido. Dios. "¿Efecto secundario de qué?"

Las comisuras de su boca cayeron. Vi como sus labios formaban la palabra. "Imprimación."

Lo miré boquiabierto. La palabra no tenía sentido en este contexto. "¿Te refieres como las crías de gansos?" Habíamos cubierto el fenómeno en un breve par de páginas en biología, en tercer año, pero él no podía estar hablando de bebes y madres o sino el sexo no estaría incluido en el panorama.

Mi pregunta lo hizo sonreír. "No, no es como crías de gansos. Es algo que puede pasarle a los licántropos. No estoy seguro de si es genético, o qué, pero nos hace encontrar a nuestras... almas gemelas."

Pensé en eso. "Mi abuela siempre dijo que ella y yo éramos almas gemelas." Las palabras sonaban mal, incorrectas, incluso mientras las decía. Tal vez sólo era por el esfuerzo de tratar de poner a mi abuela y a Paul en el mismo concepto mental.

Él sacudió la cabeza. "Isabella. Desearía que fuera así, pero... oh, diablos, no, no lo hago, pero sé que lo desearás. Lo que quiero decir es, es la manera de la naturaleza o magia o, carajo, no lo sé, de Dios de decirnos quién debería ser nuestra pareja."

Mi voz salió rechinante por la estupefacción. "¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, viendo mi reacción. "Imprimé en ti. Tú eres mi imprimación. _Algo_ decidió que deberíamos estar juntos. Creo que es por eso que cuando hago esto..." Deslizó un dedo por mi brazo hasta mi hombro, dejando una línea de fuego en su estela. Nos estremecimos simultáneamente. "se siente de esa forma. Creo que es la razón de por qué hicimos lo que hicimos ayer." Se detuvo por un momento, y luego añadió a regañadientes, "No he hablado con Sam sobre ello, y él es el único que estaría seguro sobre imprimación. Es la razón de por qué Sam y Emily están juntos, en vez de Sam y Leah Clearwater. Él imprimó en Emily, y aun cuando había estado con Leah por años, y Emily era como una hermana para ella, nada de ello importó. No podían estar lejos el uno del otro. Lo bueno es que se supone que es algo poco común. Nosotros somos los jodidos suertudos. Nosotros cuatro."

Tragué saliva. No me podía imaginar a la bondadosa de Emily deliberadamente lastimando de esa forma a otra persona, mucho menos una amiga cercana. "Así que, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que la imprimación te convierte en una perra egoísta y egocéntrica?"

"No puede ser peor que una idiota egocéntrica que piensa que está bien arriesgar su vida al saltar de acantilados en un huracán cuando es la hija única de sus padres," espetó, girándose para enfrentarme.

Bajé mis ojos con vergüenza. Tenía un punto. Había sido egocéntrica por meses, sin algún tipo de excusa sobrenatural, excepto ser abandonada por un vampiro. _La hija única de sus padres_. Era una extraña consideración para un adolescente.

Cuando volví a levantar mi vista, el enojo se había desvanecido de su expresión, dejando sólo preocupación. "Lo siento," suspiró. "No sé de qué otra forma decírtelo. No quería que esto pasara-"

"Sí. Apuesto que no lo querías," estuve de acuerdo con una risa sin humor. "Sé que me odias. Está bien." Enrollé mis rodillas hasta mi barbilla y las rodeé con mis brazos protectoramente.

Su frente se arrugó con perplejidad. "No te odio."

"Sí, claro. 'Amante de sanguijuelas', 'estúpida coge sanguijuelas', 'estúpida mierda'; todo eso dice 'Te amo' como nada más."

"Tampoco dije que te amaba."

"Mi error," dije con sequedad. "Por alguna extraña razón creí que encontrar a tu alma gemela implicaba amor. Sólo llámame Beatrice."

"Yo no soy Benedick," gruñó, ante mi shock total. "No tengo un problema con el compromiso, y me importa un carajo que la gente piense que soy orgulloso."

Lo miré boquiabierta. "¿Conoces _Mucho ruido y pocas nueces_?"

"Sí, intercambiamos señales de humo por libros hace un tiempo en la reserva," él dijo con tanto sarcasmo que se sintió como un mazazo al cerebro.

Sacudí mi cabeza con desconcierto. Paul no era listo. Él sólo era uno de los chicos, tosco, ruidoso y desagradable. Él nunca había dicho nada que me hiciera pensar... Todo seguía poniéndose cada vez más extraño. "Así que. La imprimación. Supongo que es permanente."

Asintió con la cabeza.

 _Mío_ , exultó la voz que sonaba como la mía, la yo que no era yo.

Lo ignoré. "Genial. Y ahora estás atrapado con una chica que no soportas. Ser un licántropo es terrible por completo, ¿verdad?"

"Tiene algunas ventajas, sin importar lo que Jacob te diga," él dijo, sonriendo otra vez. "Y sigues pensando que no me gustas. Si me gustas." Se acercó hasta que pudo poner su mano en mi pie. "Realmente me gustas."

"¿Lo harías sin la imprimación?" Pregunté con escepticismo. "Quiero decir, nunca me miraste a los ojos hasta que me tiraste para que no saltara del acantilado.

Él sacudió la cabeza. ""Es por eso que no imprimé hasta ayer - porque nunca te miré a los ojos. ¿Me gustarías sin la imprimación? No lo sé. No puedo recordar."

Reí otra vez, pero esta vez con diversión genuina. "¡Paul, fue ayer! ¡Ha sido menos de veinticuatro horas! ¡Tienes que ser capaz de recordar!"

Frunció el ceño con concentración. "No. En serio. No puedo recordar cómo me sentía. Es como si siempre me hubiera sentido de esta forma. En cada memoria que tengo de ti, eres... tan..." Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, sobre mi pantorrilla, y descansó en mi rodilla. Nuestro ojos se encontraron; el aire entre nosotros cargado de tensión. Me recliné contra el asiento y bajé mis piernas. Él se inclinó para besarme. El segundo en que nuestras bocas se tocaron, algo dentro de mí explotó y lo tironeé hacia mí, gimiendo, recorriéndolo con mis manos bajo su remera y arañando su espalda. Él tomó mis caderas y me tiró hacia abajo para que yo esté acostada debajo de él, abriendo sus labios y hundiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca mientras me apretaba contra su pecho.

"Jesús," murmuró, alejándose para succionar mi oreja mientras sus dedos trazaban mis costillas debajo de mi camiseta. "Te sientes _tan_ jodidamente bien. Yo sólo quiero - Dios, déjame - vamos -" Sus manos se metieron bajo mi espalda para desabrochar mi corpiño con un rápido movimiento de los dedos, lo cual era muy impresionante, pero mi mente estaba en otros lugares porque él estaba lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello.

Libere mis piernas de un empujón para rodear su cintura. "Quítatelo, quítatelo," supliqué, intentando sacar su remera sobre su cabeza y besar su cuello todo al mismo tiempo. Agarró la remera y se la quitó de un movimiento, sin esfuerzo alguno, y luego empujó mi camiseta tan alta como pudo sin sacar mis brazos. Sollocé un poco con alivio cuando sentí su piel contra la mía. Él levantó mi pecho contra su boca; golpeé mi cabeza contra la puerta, pero no me importó porque sus labios y lengua estaban haciendo un camino hacia mi pezón. Lo succionó a través de la tela de mi corpiño. Gimoteé - estaba con Paul, esto se sentía _tan bien_ \- y entonces recordé: "Paul, espera, estoy con mi periodo, no podemos-"

"Sé que lo estás," dijo, sin detenerse. Ni siquiera quería considerar cómo lo había averiguado, y luego no podía considerar nada excepto sus dedos en mi otro seno.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atras, y el reflejo de un auto estacionándose cerca de nosotros se movió a través del techo y atrajo mi atención. "¡No! No, detente," jadeé. Instantáneamente, se congeló. "Paul, estamos en el estacionamiento de la clínica." Había olvidado completamente ese hecho hasta ahora. "Nos van a arrestar por exposición indecente en cualquier minuto."

Cuidadosamente, se volvió a sentar, levantándome con él y poniendo mi camiseta de vuelta en su lugar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con shock. "Maldita mierda, ni siquiera me di cuenta-" Se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto. "Esto es tan jodido."

Asentí con la cabeza, extendiéndome para abrochar mi corpiño. Tomó tres intentos antes de arreglármelas hasta la mitad. Mi pelo era un desastre; lo alisé de nuevo. "Realmente lo es. ¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer respecto a Jake? ¿Él lo sabe?"

Él tomó su remera y se la volvió a poner. "Aun no. Entré en fase cuando el no estaba ayer, así que no ha echado un vistazo a mi cabeza, y, antes, en la playa, estaba tan preocupado por la pelirroja que fui capaz de mantenerlo fuera, pero... es muy difícil esconder cosas, especialmente de Sam y Jacob si es que deciden que quieren ver. Y los otros sabían que algo estaba sucediendo. No creo que hayan visto tu cara, o todos irían a por mí ahora, pero... fue bastante memorable, lo que pasó, ¿sabes?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Sí, sabía.

"No podemos esconderlo para siempre," me advirtió. "Ni siquiera sé si pueda esconderlo un día."

Froté mis ojos, tratando de pensar y fallando. Todo esto era demasiado. "Bueno, sólo haz lo mejor que puedas, hasta que pueda averiguar alguna forma de... dar las noticias o algo." Bajo el peso de mis dedos, un par de lágrimas chorrearon por entre mis parpados y bajaron por mis mejillas. "Él va a odiarme."

"Oh, no, compañera," canturreó, tirando de mí hacia él otra vez. Sonreí a pesar de mí misma mientras me inclinaba en el abrazo; era una cosa tan rara de llamar a una chica. "No te odiará. Puede que él me haga mierda a _mí_ a golpes, pero no te odiará. Nadie podría odiarte." Él inclinó mi cabeza hacia atras y besó mi frente, mi nariz, y los bordes de mi boca. Ahí estaba otra vez: esa ternura desconcertante, tan en desacuerdo con todo lo que pensaba que conocía de él.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Pregunté.

"Porque eres tú. Jacob te conoce. Te ama; créeme, lo sé, estar en su cabeza es como el canal Bells de veinticuatro horas. Y eres dulce y-" Dejó de hablar de repente. Podía sentir _'¿Qué demonios?'_ escrito por toda mi rostro, pero él simplemente me volvió a besar. "Déjame llevarte a casa para que puedas descansar."

"Está bien," suspiré. Me deslicé al otro lado del asiento; él se extendió para abrochar mi cinturón de seguridad. "Puedo hacer eso," me molesté, pero me ignoró y se encargó de ello de todos modos. Mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, lo miré y, una vez más, alguien más pareció tomar el control de mi boca. Me oí a mí misma preguntar, "¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte conmigo?"

"¿Quieres que me quede?" demandó. Medio asentí con la cabeza, medio me encogí de hombros, incapaz de usar palabras para responder. "Hasta esta noche, entonces. Tengo que estudiar, y luego tengo patrullas. Tendré que irme alrededor de las cinco."

Charlie estaría trabajando desde las diez de la mañana hasta las ocho esta noche. "De acuerdo," la otra yo respondió. "No me dejes."

"No lo hare hasta que tenga que hacerlo." Se extendió para frotar mi rodilla. "Intenta dormir, ¿de acuerdo?"

Cuando me tocaba, todo lo malo se desvanecía de mi conciencia, dejando sólo confort y calor... y ese maldito dolor de cabeza, pero era un pequeño precio a pagar por un corazón en funcionamiento y unos pulmones que eran capaces de respirar. "Está bien," dije obedientemente, y cerré mis ojos otra vez.


End file.
